hexoversachsdragracefandomcom-20200214-history
RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars: Second Chance
The eleventh season of RuPaul's Drag Race was announced on January 4th, 2018 by RuPaul via his twitter.RuPaul on Twitter Casting began soon after, and later it was announced that fifteen queens will compete for the crown this season. Filming began in late May 2018, with the season premiere airing on Thursday, February 28, 2019. The promos for this season were released during the airing of All Stars 4 in January 2019. Season 11's promo theme was "Larger than Life" with color blocked looks. A RuVealed Special featuring Adam Rippon & Aquaria aired on January 24th, 2019 to announce the cast of this season on VH1's YouTube Channel, but has since been deleted due to its lack of planning. The season 11 queen crowned "America's Next Drag Superstar" was Yvie Oddly, while Nina West was awarded the title of Miss Congeniality by her fellow cast-mates. About the Show Mama Ru is back with RuPaul's Drag Race, which features some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. With panels including veteran judges Michelle Visage, Carson Kressley, and Ross Mathews sitting alongside RuPaul, this series is tucked to the edges with more tea, more shade and more twist-filled challenges than ever before. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 4 in the final competative episode. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Whatcha Unpackin?" Airdate: February 28, 2019 Synopsis: Miley Cyrus goes undercover in the workroom to spy on the new cast of queens competing for $100,000. The first test is to create signature looks from materials belonging to former "RuPaul's Drag Race" legends. * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus *'Mini Challenge:' Photo Shoot with Drag Race Legends *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs *'Maxi Challenge:' Create signature looks from materials belonging to former “RuPaul’s Drag Race” legends. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A seven-night stay in Paris, France courtesy of misterb&b *'Bottom Two:' Kahanna Montrese and Soju *'Lip Sync Song:' "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana *'Eliminated:' Soju *'Farewell Message: '"I LOVE ALL OF YOU CYSTERS! HAVE FUN ♡ — GUNBAE, BITCHES! SOJU ♡" Entrance Order Drag Race Legend Photo Shoot & Legendary Look Challenge Legendary Mini Challenge Photos A'keriaMiniChallenge.jpg|A'keria & Kimora ArielMiniChallenge.jpg|Ariel & Eureka BrookeMiniChallenge.jpg|Brooke & Ongina HoneyDavenportMiniChallenge.jpg|Honey & Manila KahannaMiniChallenge.jpg|Kahanna & Derrick MercedesMiniChallenge.jpg|Mercedes & Delta NinaWestMiniChallenge.jpg|Nina & Raven PlastiqueMiniChallenge.jpg|Plastique & Sonique Ra'JahMiniChallenge.jpg|Ra'Jah & Ginger ScarletMiniChallenge2.jpg|Scarlet & Raja ShugaMiniChallenge.jpg|Shuga & Jasmine SilkyMiniChallenge.jpg|Silky & Mariah SojuMiniChallenge.jpg|Soju & Porkchop VanessaMiniChallenege.jpg|Vanessa & Farrah YvieMiniChallenge.jpg|Yvie & Adore 'Episode 2: "Good God Girl, Get Out"' Airdate: March 7, 2019 Synopsis: The queens are challenged to act in drag queen versions of blockbuster movies. Actors Sydelle Noel (Black Panther) and Bobby Moynihan (Saturday Night Live) guest judge. * Guest Judges: Sydelle Noel and Bobby Moynihan *'Mini Challenge:' Celebrity Photo Bomb *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes and Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen *'Maxi Challenge:' Act in a drag queen version of "Black Panther" and "Get Out" *'Runway Theme:' What's Your Sign? *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Scarlet Envy and Yvie Oddly *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $2,500 gift card from The Crème Shop *'Bottom Two:' Kahanna Montrese and Mercedes Iman Diamond *'Lip Sync Song:' "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated:' Kahanna Montrese *'Farewell Message': "For the first time I've felt like I belonged. Thank you for embracing me & making me feel loved xoxo - Kahanna" Drag Queen Films Queen's Zodiac Signs 'Episode 3: "Diva Worship"' Airdate: March 14, 2019 Synopsis: The queens put their pop icon knowledge to the test when the have to perform in LIVE diva worship talk shows. Singer/actor Troye Sivan (Boy Erased) and actor Guillermo Diaz (Scandal) guest judge. * Guest Judges: Troye Sivan and Guillermo Diaz *'Mini Challenge:' Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Nina West and Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1,500 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Maxi Challenge:' Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show *'Runway Theme:' Fringe *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Nina West *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry *'Bottom Six:' A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport, Plastique Tiara, Ra'jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy, and Shuga Cain *'Lip Sync Song:' "Waiting For Tonight (Hex Hector Remix)" by Jennifer Lopez *'Eliminated:' Honey Davenport *'Farewell Message': "Sisters if nothing else show the world your heart. I hope y'all saw mine. Xoxo, Honey" Diva Worship Groups Episode 4: "Trump: The Rusical" Airdate: March 21, 2019 Synopsis: The queens get political in a “Grease" inspired musical set in the “Trump School For Girls”. Rachel Maddow makes a guest appearance, while Tiffany “New York” Pollard and Joel McHale guest judge. * Special Guests: '''Rachel Maddow, Yanis Marshall, and Ginger Minj * '''Guest Judges: Tiffany Pollard and Joel McHale *'Mini Challenge:' Why You Maddow Tho? *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Scarlet Envy *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $3,000 gift card from The Diva's Jewels *'Maxi Challenge:' Trump: The Rusical *'Runway Theme:' Orange Alert *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa in Fort Lauderdale *'Bottom Two:' Mercedes Iman Diamond and Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Lip Sync Song:' "Living In America" by James Brown *'Eliminated:' Mercedes Iman Diamond *'Farewell Message': "It was so great meeting you gurls, love y'all. Mercedes." Trump: The Rusical Cast Episode 5: "Monster Ball" Airdate: March 28, 2019 Synopsis: The queens compete in a spooky pageant of monster inspired couture and showcase three Halloween inspired looks. Supermodel Cara Delevingne and pop culture icon Elvira guest judge. * Special Guest: Trixie Mattel * Guest Judges: Elvira and Cara Delevingne *'Mini Challenge:' Transform yourself into a living doll *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Coolhaus Ice Cream *'Maxi Challenge:' Showcase three Halloween inspired looks *'Runway Theme:' The Monster Ball (Trampy Trick or Treater, Witch, Please!, & MILF Eleganza) *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $3,000 gift cards from TravelGay.com *'Bottom Two:' Shuga Cain and Ariel Versace *'Lip Sync Song:' "I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houston *'Eliminated: '''Ariel Versace *'Farewell Message': "You girls taught me what sister (cyster) really is ☹ Kill it! ♡ u girls. Xoxo, Ariel. Mom!!!!" '''Episode 6: "The Draglympics"' Airdate: April 4, 2019 Synopsis: The queens get physical in the 69th International Draglympics. Choreographer Travis Wall and Olympian figure skaters Mirai Nagasu and Adam Rippon guest judge. Camp aerobicise queen Love Connie makes a guest appearance. * Special Guest: Love Connie * Guest Judges: Travis Wall, Mirai Nagasu, and Adam Rippon *'Mini Challenge:' Galisthenics; Perform in a parody calisthenics work out tape with Love Connie *'Mini Challenge Winner:' A'keria Chanel Davenport and Plastique Tiara *'Mini Challenge Prize:' A $1,500 gift card from MuLondon *'Maxi Challenge:' Perform in a free-style floor program which includes Fanography, Voguing, and Shablam *'Runway Theme:' All That Glitters *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' A'keria Chanel Davenport *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $2,500 gift card from daftboy and a $2,500 gift card from Elea's Closet *'Bottom Two:' Ra'Jah O'Hara and Scarlet Envy *'Lip Sync Song:' "Last Dance" by Donna Summer *'Eliminated:' Scarlet Envy *'Farewell Message': "You know she loves a mirror and she loves you too. Meet you on the late night dance floor. XOXO Scarlet" Draglympic Teams Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 7: "From Farm To Runway" Airdate: April 11, 2019 Synopsis: The queens use organic ingredients to create sickening but sustainable high fashion looks. Supermodel Amber Valletta and reality star Kandi Burruss guest judge. Drag queen Alyssa Edwards makes a guest appearance. * Special Guest: Alyssa Edwards * Guest Judges: Amber Valletta and Kandi Burruss *'Mini Challenge:' A potato sack race serving boob-ography *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Nina West and Shuga Cain *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2,500 courtesy of Hask *'Maxi Challenge:' Create a high fashion look made from organic materials to model on the runway *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Plastique Tiara *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''A five night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto *'Bottom Two:' A'keria Chanel Davenport and Ra'Jah O'hara *'Lip Sync Song:' "Strut" by Sheena Easton *'Eliminated:' Ra'Jah O'Hara *'Farewell Message': "It's a beautiful day in the 'hood'...wait gotta be my neighbor! XOXO – Rajah. P.S. – She was the only one to take me out! LOL Love y'all" '''Who Should Go Home?' Episode 8: "Snatch Game At Sea" Airdate: April 18, 2019 Synopsis: The queens compete in a nautical-themed version of the legendary Snatch Game. Veep co-stars Tony Hale and Clea DuVall guest judge. Drag queens Morgan McMichaels and Jinkx Monsoon make guest appearances. * Special Guests: Morgan McMichaels and Jinkx Monsoon * Guest Judges: Clea DuVall and Tony Hale * Mini Challenge: Pitch your own Self-Help Book * Mini Challenge Winner: Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 credit from Postmates * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game at Sea * Runway Theme: Sequins on the Runway * Maxi Challenge Winner: Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Maxi Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA * Bottom Two: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Yvie Oddly * Lip Sync Song: "Sorry Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: None Snatch Game Characters Episode 9: "L.A.D.P.!" Airdate: April 25, 2019 Synopsis: The queens clash with the law in the hit TV series "Los Angeles Drag Patrol". Natasha Lyonne (Russian Doll), Cheyenne Jackson (American Horror Story) and Fortune Feimster (The Mindy Project) guest judge. * Guest Judges: Natasha Lyonne, Cheyenne Jackson, and Fortune Feimster * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Brooke Lynn Hytes * Mini Challenge Prize: A $2,500 gift card from l.a.Eyeworks * Maxi Challenge: Perform in an improv comedy police sketch * Runway Theme: Face-Kini Realness * Maxi Challenge Winner: A'keria Chanel Davenport * Maxi Challenge Prize: Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" plus flights and hotel accommodations in Las Vegas * Bottom Two: Plastique Tiara and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Lip Sync Song: "Hood Boy" by Fantasia Barrino * Eliminated: Plastique Tiara * Farewell Message: "I love yall so much ♡ Thank you for being so kind! Plastique ♡" L.A.D.P. Pairs Episode 10: "Dragracadabra" Airdate: May 2, 2019 Synopsis: The queens must razzle and dazzle in their very own magic show. Gina Rodriguez (Jane the Virgin) and Katherine Langford (13 Reasons Why) guest judge. * Special Guests: Delta Work and Kyle Marlett * Guest Judges: Gina Rodriguez and Katherine Langford * Mini Challenge: "Balls to the Wall" * Mini Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from Dirt Squirrel * Maxi Challenge: Perform in your very own magic show * Runway Theme: Caftan Realness * Maxi Challenge Winner: Nina West * Maxi Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from Marek & Richard and a $3,000 gift card from OutOfOffice.com * Bottom Two: Shuga Cain and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Lip Sync Song: "No More Drama" by Mary J. Blige * Eliminated: Shuga Cain * Farewell Message: "You all hold a very special place in my heart. Make Nana proud ♡ Shuga" Magic Show Teams Episode 11: "Bring Back My Queens!" Airdate: May 9, 2019 Synopsis: The queens makeover returning queens, transforming them into a member of their own drag family. Lena Waithe (The Chi) and comedian Wanda Sykes guest judge. * Guest Judges: Lena Waith and Wanda Sykes * Mini Challenge: Slap Out of It * Mini Challenge Winner: Brooke Lynn Hytes * Mini Challenge Prize: Nails and lashes from KISS USA, and a wig and styling package from Luxelab * Maxi Challenge: Makeover returning queens into a member of their own drag family * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Maxi Challenge Winner: Brooke Lynn Hytes * Maxi Challenge Prize: A trip for two to Aruba with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at the Marriott Resort and Stellaris Casino for Brooke Lynn, and a $2,000 gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker for Plastique Tiara * Bottom Two: Nina West and Silky Nutmeg Ganache * Lip Sync Song: "No Scrubs" by TLC * Eliminated: Nina West * Farewell Message: "My sisters. I love all of you so much. Thank you for your friendship. Go BIG, Be KIND, Go WEST. Love, Nina – The Pride of Season 11" Episode 12: "Queens Everywhere" Airdate: May 16, 2019 Synopsis: The queens must write and record a verse in a performance of RuPaul's hit single "Queens Everywhere", and guest on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. Choreographer Todrick Hall, style superstar Carson Kressley and Ross Matthews guest judge. * Maxi Challenge: Write and record a verse in a performance of RuPaul's hit single "Queens Everywhere" * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Bottom Two: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Lip Sync Song: "Pride: A Deeper Love" by Aretha Franklin * Eliminated: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Farewell Message: "BITCHES! I ♡ you all not just the Vanjie way but the VANESSA VANJIE MATEO way! xoxo "snek it" $ Cut the check!" Top Four of Season 11 Episode 13: "Reunited" Airdate: May 23, 2019 Synopsis: One episode away from the Grand Finale, the contestants return to discuss the season’s gaggiest moments. *'Discussions:' Vanjie's return from Season 10 and run on Season 11, Brooke and Vanjie's on-screen love affair, Ra'Jah's drama on the season (with Yvie and Scarlet), A'keria stirring the pot (with Ra'Jah and Plastique), Yvie and Silky's continuous drama this season, Nina's run Season 11 and her impact, Scarlet's delightful delusions, Social Media Queens (Plastique, Soju, and Ariel) vs Show Girls, Ariel's "Wig Gate," Mercedes's personal struggles and facing Islamophobia, Kahanna feeling left out, the queens Toot and Boot looks from Season 11, the queens read each other, a look back at guest judges, and the eliminated queens say something they love about the Top 4 Queens. Episode 14: "Grand Finale" Airdate: May 30, 2019 Synopsis: TBA * Finale Theme: Divas * Miss Congeniality: Nina West * Lip sync Finalists: A'keria Chanel Davenport, Brooke Lynn Hytes, Silky Nutmeg Ganache, Yvie Oddly * Lip sync Pairings: '''Brooke Lynn Hytes vs. Silky Nutmeg Ganache; A'keria Chanel Davenport vs. Yvie Oddly * '''Lip sync Songs: ** "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child (Brooke Lynn vs. Silky) ** "SOS" by Rihanna (A'keria vs. Yvie) ** "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga (Brooke Lynn vs. Yvie) * Winner of Season 11: Yvie Oddly * Runner-Up: '''Brooke Lynn Hytes * '''Third/Fourth Place: Silky Nutmeg Ganache and A'keria Chanel Davenport Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket BrookevsSilky.jpg|Round One: Brooke vs Silky BrookeRoundOne.jpg|Round One Winner: Brooke YvievsA'keria.jpg|Round Two: A'keria vs Yvie YvieRoundTwo.jpg|Round Two Winner: Yvie NinaWestCondragulations.jpg|Congratulatory Post for Nina YvieCondragulations.jpg|Congratulatory Post for Yvie CrownedYvieOddly.jpg|Crowned Yvie Oddly Season11Top4.jpg|The Season 11 Top 4 Gallery Official Promo Images Rpdr-s11-logo.jpg|Press Released Logo S11_Queens.jpg|Cast Photo RuPaulS11.jpg|RuPaul's Promo Look Guest Judge Promo Images MileyS11Promo.jpg|Miley Cyrus — Ep. 1 BobbyMoynihanS11.jpg|Bobby Moynihan — Ep. 2 SydelleNoelS11Promo.jpg|Sydelle Noel — Ep. 2 GuillermodiazS11.jpg|Guillermo Diaz — Ep. 3 TroyeSivanS11.jpg|Troye Sivan — Ep. 3 TiffanyPollardS11.jpg|Tiffany Pollard — Ep. 4 JoelMcHaleS11.jpg|Joel McHale — Ep. 4 CaradelevingneS11.jpg|Cara Delevingne — Ep. 5 ElviraS11.jpg|Elvira — Ep. 5 AdamRipponS11.jpg|Adam Rippon — Ep. 6 MiraiNagasuS11.jpg|Mirai Nagasu — Ep. 6 TravisWallS11.jpg|Travis Wall — Ep. 6 AmberVallettaS11.jpg|Amber Valletta — Ep. 7 KandiBurrussS11.jpg|Kandi Burruss — Ep. 7 TonyHaleAndCleaDuVallS11.jpg|Tony Hale & Clea DuVall — Ep. 8 CheyenneJacksonS11.jpg|Cheyenne Jackson — Ep. 9 FortuneFeimsterS11.jpg|Fortune Feimster — Ep. 9 NatashaLyonneS11.jpg|Natasha Lyonne — Ep. 9 GinaRodriguezS11.jpg|Gina Rodriguez — Ep. 10 KatherineLangfordS11.jpg|Katherine Langford — Ep. 10 LenaWaitheS11.jpg|Lena Waithe — Ep. 11 WandaSykesS11.jpg|Wanda Sykes — Ep. 11 TodrickS11.jpg|Todrick — Ep. 12 Videos Season 11 Official Promo The S11 Queens Strike a Pose on the Runway w Aquaria Season 11 Official Trailer Season 11 Werk Room Entrances The Top 5 Perform ‘Queens Everywhere’ Monique Heart & the Season 11 Queens on the FINALE Red Carpet The Season 11 Queens Finale Reaction Meet the Season 11 Queens Meet A’Keria C. Davenport 'Bigger in Texas, Baby' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ariel Versace 'Colorful Popstar' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Brooke Lynn Hytes 'First Canadian Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Honey Davenport 'Here to Change the World' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Kahanna Montrese 'Exotic Showgirl' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Mercedes Iman Diamond 'Fun & Energized' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Nina West 'Classic & Campy Drag' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Plastique Tiara 'Dancing Lewk Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ra’Jah O’Hara 'The Hope of Drag's Future' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Scarlet Envy 'Sultry Queen of New York' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Shuga Cain 'Fiercest New Yorker' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Silky Nutmeg Ganache 'Dreamy Southern Belle' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Soju 'K-Pop Princess' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Vanessa Vanjie Mateo 'Back by Popular Demand' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Yvie Oddly 'Authentic & Conceptual' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Queen to Queen: Reflections on the Season Queen To Queen Scarlet Envy, Shuga Cain & Kahanna Montrese Queen to Queen Plastique Tiara, Ariel Versace & Soju Queen to Queen Ra’Jah O’Hara, Mercedes Iman Diamond, & Honey Davenport Queen to Queen Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, A’keria Chanel Davenport, & Silky Nutmeg Ganache Queen to Queen Brooke Lynn Hytes, Yvie Oddly, & Nina West Best of the Top 4 Best of A’keria Chanel Davenport Season 11 Best of Brooke Lynn Hytes Season 11 Best of Silky Nutmeg Ganache Season 11 Best of Yvie Oddly Season 11 Whatcha Packin' Exit Interviews Whatcha Packin’ Soju Whatcha Packin’ Kahanna Montrese Whatcha Packin’ Honey Davenport Whatcha Packin’ Mercedes Iman Diamond Whatcha Packin’ Ariel Versace Whatcha Packin’ Scarlet Envy Whatcha Packin’ Ra'Jah O'Hara Whatcha Packin’ Plastique Tiara Whatcha Packin’ Shuga Cain Whatcha Packin’ Nina West Whatcha Packin’ Vanessa Vanjie Mateo S11 Whatcha Packin’ Silky Nutmeg Ganache Whatcha Packin’ A’keria Chanel Davenport Whatcha Packin’ Brooke Lynn Hytes Whatcha Packin’ Yvie Oddly Trivia *This season's featured RuPaul's Promo Look was not originally shot for the season. **The look made its debut on the sixth episode of All Stars 4. **It was also the first time when RuPaul wore different looks for the trailer and the promo photo. * This season has/is... **the largest cast of contestants on RuPaul's Drag Race, featuring 15 queens. **the first non-elimination during the Snatch Game episode. **an average queen age of 29.3 years old. **Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, who was the first eliminated on Season 10, is the fourth queen to compete on the following season, after Shangela, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, and Eureka. **Brooke Lynn Hytes, the first Canadian queen to ever compete on RuPaul's Drag Race. **Mercedes Iman Diamond, the first Muslim queen to ever compete on RuPaul's Drag Race. **Nina West, the third queen named Nina after Nina Flowers and Nina Bo'Nina Brown. **the first instance of a bottom six, and therefore the first season to have more than four queens simultaneously lip sync for their life. ***This group consisted of A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport, Plastique Tiara, Ra'Jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy, and Shuga Cain **Plastique Tiara, the first RuPaul's Drag Race contestant to reach one million Instagram followers while the season is still airing and therefore the quickest to reach said milestone since cast reveal. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo also reached one million Instagram followers while the season was still airing. ** the first season since Season 4 where all queens have lip-synced for their life, and only the 3rd regular season to achieve that, along with Seasons 3 and 4 ** This is the first season not to feature a lip sync to a RuPaul song. ** Yvie Oddly, the first contestant to win her season with only one maxi challenge win. *** Yvie is also the third regular season winner to be a part of a double shantay with their later runner-up (Brooke Lynn Hytes), after Sharon Needles & Phi Phi O'Hara in Season 4 and Aquaria & Eureka O'Hara in Season 10. * An "Untucked" photo was leaked during filming, confirming A'keria, Silky, and Vanessa. A fourth queen appeared in the photo but was too blurry to identify. Previously believed to be Ariel or Nina, the queen was confirmed to be Honey upon the airing of Good God Girl, Get Out. * The top 4 was accidentally leaked in a tweet by the official drag race twitter. It was an ad for the live filming of the grand finale and the Top 4's promo pictures appeared alongside RuPaul's. It has since been deleted. * There are many contestants with connections to past queens: ** A'keria Chanel Davenport is the drag niece of Sahara Davenport and Kennedy Davenport. She is also the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants Honey Davenport and Ra'Jah O'Hara, as well as Jiggly Caliente. Her drag mother is Armani Nicole Davenport. ** Honey is the drag mother of Monét X Change. She is the drag niece of Sahara and Kennedy. Her drag mother is The Lady Deja Davenport. Honey Davenport is also the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants A'keria, Ra'Jah, as well as Jiggly Caliente. ** Ra'Jah is the drag grand-niece of Sahara and Kennedy. She is the drag cousin of fellow Season 11 contestants A'keria and Honey, as well as Jiggly Caliente. Her drag mother is Sh'Nyia Ellis Narcisse and Sh'Nyia's drag mother is Silkie O'Hara Munro, the sister of Kennedy and Sahara. Ra’Jah is also a member of the O'Hara drag family to which Asia O'Hara and Phi Phi O'Hara also belong. ** Kahanna is the drag daughter of Coco Montrese. ** Plastique is a member of the Haus of Edwards and drag daughter of Alyssa Edwards, making her the sixth member of the Haus to compete on Drag Race after Shangela, Alyssa, Vivienne Pinay, Laganja Estranja, and Gia Gunn. ** Scarlet Envy is the drag daughter of Pearl. ** Vanessa Vanjie Mateo is the drag daughter of Alexis Mateo. * Season 11 is the fifth overall (and fourth consecutive) regular season where the second queen eliminated had also landed in the bottom two the previous episode, with Kahanna Montrese following after Kalorie Karbdashian-Williams, Kimora Blac, Laila McQueen, and Serena ChaCha. * Nina West now holds a record with Season 10 contestant Miz Cracker for lasting the longest and being eliminated on her first lip sync, that being 11 episodes. * This season coincidentally had the top four walk consecutively into the workroom in the first episode's entrances. * This season features multiple cameos from past RuPaul's Drag Race ''contestants. ** For ''Whatcha Unpackin, the contestants posed for a photoshoot with multiple past Drag Race contestants. ** In the runway intro for "Whatcha Unpackin", you see multiple drag race alumni setting up the stage lights. ** Derrick Barry guest starred in Good God Girl, Get Out! ** Ginger Minj played 'Donald Trump '''in ''Trump: The Rusical. ** Trixie Mattel made a guest appearance during the mini challenge in Monster Ball. ** Alyssa Edwards made a guest appearance in From Farm to Runway. ** Morgan McMichaels and Jinkx Monsoon made a guest appearances in Snatch Game at Sea. ** Delta Work made a guest appearance in Dragracadabra. ** Eureka, Mayhem Miller, Monique Heart, Blair St. Clair, Jaymes Mansfield, Pandora Boxx, Mrs. Kasha Davis, Nicole Paige Brooks, Jasmine Masters, Yuhua Hamasaki, Venus D-Lite, Raja, Kennedy Davenport, Ongina, Kimora Blac, Serena ChaCha, Sonique, Alexis Mateo, and Coco Montrese appeared on the finale runway while Christine sang "Sissy That Walk". * The Orange Alert runway theme which was scrapped in Season 10 was reused for Season 11 in Trump: The Rusical. * Season 11 is the first regular season since Season 5 to not have a queen representing New York City as one of the finalists. * For the first time in the shows history, there was a relationship or "showmance", between Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Brooke Lynn Hytes. References Navigation